Nephalem Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a Nephalem. Variation of Hybrid Physiology. Combination of Angel Physiology and Demon Physiology. Not to be confused with Nephilim Physiology. Also Called *Angel/Demon Hybrid *Angel/Devil Hybrid *Angel/Fiend Hybrid *Angelic/Demonic Mimicry/Physiology *Angelic/Devilish Mimicry/Physiology *Angelic/Diabolic Mimicry/Physiology *Angelic/Fiendish Mimicry/Physiology *Angelic Demon/Devil/Fiend Mimicry/Physiology *Angelus/Daemonium Physiology *Celestial/Infernal Physiology *Heaven and Nether/Nether-Realm/Netherworld Spawn *Heaven/Upperworld and Underworld Spawn *Heavenly/Nether Physiology *Heavenly/Underworld Being Physiology *Hellish/Paradisiac Physiology *Hell and Paradise Spawn *Holy/Unholy Physiology *Nephalonic Mimicry/Physiology *Offspring of Angel and Demon/Devil/Fiend *Profane/Sacred Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Nephalem. These creatures have appeared in various forms of media, and have been described as the offspring of both an Angel and a Demon, but they can also be an Angel/Demon that possesses demonic/angelic powers. However, users of this power will have the potential to become more powerful than either side. This is due to the fact that said spirit would be neutral and possess power from the forces of both Light and Darkness. These beings are based on the Nephilim, the hybrid offspring of an Angel and a human, with the only difference being that both parents are immortal spirits. (Note: However, if the user who actually obtains this power is human, or alternatively a Nephalem mates with a Human, they will become/technically have a born child that would be just like the "Nephilim". In fact they would be an Angel/Demon/Human Hybrid.) In terms of Moral alignment, Nephalems are mainly neutral, may also be considered wild cards, going to the side of good, evil or anywhere in between. The same can also be said for the personality of said being. As for appearances, the wielders form can have unique features from both sides of their heritage such as small horns and/or a halo, some having eyeballs that are from an Angel and a Demon, sometimes having both a demonic and angelic wing on either side of their backs, or colored skin and a supernatural, glowing aura that displays their divine status. At least in terms of deviating depictions, Nephalems could be the embodiment of chaos, where they basically tend to value freedom over order. In another perspective, since they are hybrids of Demons and Angels, they can embody both order and chaos, which is when they tend to balance both chaos and order to make the rest of existence more compromising and pleasant, as well as for the sake of creating true harmony. This sort of depiction of them are also responsible for keeping both afterlife planes in a state of balance, namely both Hell and Heaven. Applications *'Angel Physiology:' *'Angel Soul:' *'Demon Physiology:' *'Demon Soul:' *'Transcendent Form:' As an ethereal being, Nephalems possess a body of divine nature that allows advanced physical abilities. **'Ethereal Physiology:' Possess a body made of the Aether (hence the name "ethereal being"). ***'Energy Perception:' Possess the ability to see the energies that flow through the universe. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible psychic perception. ***'Higher Consciousness:' Nephalems naturally possess a level of consciousness that is beyond normal humans. ***'Immortality:' Become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. ***'Invulnerability:' Gain immunity to nearly all forms of harm. ***'Omnifarious:' Will be able to alter their malleable structure to an unlimited degree. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. ***'Spatial-Temporal Lock:' They are immune to the effects of Time and Space. ***'Supernatural Condition/Absolute Condition:' Have the supernatural degree of physical/mental attributes that only a divine spirit can possess. **'Hybrid Vitality:' *'Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation': As offspring of an angel and a demon, Nephalems can control both holy and unholy forces and powers. **'Angelic Aura:' **'Angelic Empowerment:' **'Demonic Aura:' **'Demonic Empowerment:' **'Soul Absorption': Nephalems could also be able to siphon the spiritual selves of malevolent beings, such as Demons and Fallen Angels for example to augment their existing powers. *'Ethereal Manipulation:' They can generate and control Aether, a powerful, primordial element that was used to create the universe itself as well as Nether, the chthonian element, that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead. This allows powers such as: **'Nigh Omnipotence: '''As stated before, Nephalems are beings with the potential to become more powerful than Angels, and Demons. And because of the high level of control over both Aether and Nether forces, the wielder can possess vast, but limited, amounts of power. This can allow powerful abilities such as: ***'Healing:' Heal numerous amounts of people at a very high level with just a wave of the hand. ***'Elemental Manipulation:' Control the elements around them to a degree that allows control of their environment. *** 'Holy Fire Manipulation/Hell-Fire Manipulation: The power to manipulate the mystical flames of hell and the power to manipulate holy flames, which embodies the Purifying aspect of Fire. ***Reality Warping:' Warp reality at a level that depends on the wielders experience and willpower. ***'Resurrection:' Revive deceased individuals no matter how long. ***'Superpower Manipulation:' Conjure/Control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals. ***'Space-Time Manipulation:' Utilize the forces of time and space to influence certain events. ***'Telekinesis:' Transcendent level ability to manipulate structures at a subatomic level. ***'Twilight Manipulation:' As mentioned before, Nephalems possess power from both Light and Darkness, allowing control over the element of Twilight. ****'Photo-Umbrakinesis:' Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree. ****'Twilight Conjuration:' Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings to the level where you can conjure whole cities. ****'Twilight Dimensional Manipulation:' Use the power to manipulate many dimensional energies to a high level and travel to planes of both Energy and Matter. ****'Twilight Energy Control:' Manipulate that energy in a variety of powerful ways. Variations *Halo Generation *Horn Protrusion *Magic **Angelic Magic **Demonic Magic *Neutral Embodiment Types of Nephalem: *Archnephalem Physiology *Divine-Nephalonic Physiology *Nephalem Lord Physiology **Nephalonic-Undead Lord Physiology **Sex Nephalem Lord Physiology *Nephalonic Sorcerer Physiology *Nephalonic-Undead Physiology *Sex Nephalem Physiology *Superior Nephalem Physiology *Superior Nephalonic Mage Physiology *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology Associations *Ascended Demon Physiology *Ascended Physiology *Deity Soul *Demigod Physiology *Demiurge Physiology *Devil Hand *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Divine Empowerment *Eldritch Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology *Fallen Physiology *Genius Physiology *God Hand *Hybrid Physiology **Cambion Physiology **Nephilim Physiology *Hybrid Soul *Lord Physiology **Angel Lord Physiology ***Ascended Demon Lord Physiology **Demon Lord Physiology ***Fallen Angel Lord Physiology *Prime Being *Transcendent Hybrid Physiology **Transcendent Cambion Physiology **Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Physiology **Transcendent Angel Physiology ***Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology **Transcendent Demigod Physiology **Transcendent Demon Physiology ***Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology Limitations * Despite being powerful than either said race alone, they would also possibly share both weaknesses from both Angels and Demons, especially whenever it comes to powers that are part of the demonic and angelic classifications. * The user may be driven into insanity with two of the demonic and angelic personalities interfering with each other, whether it would be permanent or temporary. Known Users ''See Also: Born of Heaven and Hell. * Zabaniyya (Islam) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Angelic Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Demonic Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Demonic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Evil power Category:Fighting Power Category:Good Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Supernatural Powers